1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical multiconnectors of a zero insertion force type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A socket for making temporary electrical connections between a plurality of leads on a semiconductor device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,459, issued on Oct. 2, 1973 to Edwin G. Millis, utilizes pairs of spaced resilient contacts which are actuated by two actuating members simultaneously movable by a crank and shaft mechanism, transversely to the direction of elongation of the leads, to bring the contacts into gripping engagement with the edges of respective leads on the device.
This approach has proved generally satisfactory for dual-in-line semiconductor devices. However, the effective contact area between the pair of resilient contacts and edges of the lead gripped therebetween is relatively small, thereby constraining current flow and contributing to development of unstable voltage drops thereacross.